The centrifuge can be loaded according to the following sequence. A first sample tube with a highest centrifugation priority can be identified by the scheduler in the distribution area 204. Adapter A1 (1708) can be loaded with the first sample tube from distribution area 204 in a position closest to the center position of adapter A1 (1708). A second sample tube with comparable weight to the first sample tube can be selected by the scheduler from distribution area 204 and loaded into a position of A3 (1712) that is the same position occupied by the first sample tube in A1 (1708). A sample tube with the second highest centrifugation priority is identified by the scheduler in distribution area 204 to be the third sample tube. The third sample tube is loaded into a position in adapter A2 (1710) that is closest to the center of A2 (1710). A fourth sample tube with comparable weight to the third sample tube can be selected by the scheduler from distribution area 204 and loaded into a position of A4 (1714) that is the same position occupied by the third sample tube in A2 (1710). The process continues with filling open positions in the adapters A1-A4 (1708-1714) with a first sample tube, a second sample tube, a third sample tube and a fourth sample tube, as described above, to fill the positions indicated in at begin load pattern 1700, then the positions indicated in yellow (1702) at 1702, then the positions indicated at 1704, and then the positions indicated at last load pattern 1706, until all adapters are filled. In some embodiments, if a centrifuge cycle is nearing completion (e.g., within 30 seconds of completion), the loading of adapters may halt before all adapters are filled and the centrifuge may be loaded with adapters that have not been filled to capacity.
Medical specimens may require centrifuging before analysis can be performed. A centrifuge may have one or more buckets capable of receiving a centrifuge adapter. A centrifuge adapter is a tray that can receive multiple specimen containers. Centrifuge imbalance may occur when centrifuge adapters are loaded unevenly. The weights of specimen containers to be inserted into centrifuge adapters may be used in determining how to balance centrifuge adapters.
A centrifuge may be mounted on a drawer to allow improved access to the centrifuge. However, centrifuge operation may be impeded or the centrifuge may be damaged if the centrifuge is operated when the drawer is partially or fully extended. Additionally, cables required for the operation of the centrifuge may be damaged by the operation of the drawer if they become entangled in components of the drawer.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.